


My Omega Secretary

by Anonymous



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alpha Emma, Anal Sex, BDSM, Boss Emma, D/s, Dominant Emma, F/F, Filthy As Fuck, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Name-Calling, Office Sex, Omega Regina, Rough Sex, Secretary Regina, Sub Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Top Emma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Emma takes out her frustration on her Omega secretary.





	My Omega Secretary

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own OUAT or its character. I am borrowing it.

Emma was at her desk, growling in frustration at the paperwork in front of her. Even for a Monday, today had already been terrible. One aggravating thing after another. The warm spell they’d been having was gone, replaced once again by a layer of ice over her car that the Alpha hadn't expected having to clear off before heading to work. She got in the car to start it, thinking the defroster might make things a little easier. Of course the engine didn't want to start, loudly whining at Emma because of the cold. The blonde nearly flooded the damn thing before finally getting it to turn over.   
  
Growling Emma got out of the car and scraped off the windows. By the time she was done she was running late. If traffic was as bad as usual she was bound to be late. The Alpha cursed the whole way to the freeway, which actually seemed less busy than usual. She managed to get to work with a minute to spare before remembering that it was a holiday that most people recognized, even though the owners of her company felt that they did not need to. "That explains the lack of traffic," Emma thought with an optimistic sigh of relief. "Maybe it will be somewhat slow today."  
  
The optimism left as soon as Emma entered her office and found the pile of paperwork on her desk. A note on top said that the cases now assigned to her and her team and that they needed to get them resolved as quickly as possible and that their clients were already getting impatient. Looking through them Emma realized that they had all belonged to Robin, a bumbling idiotic Alpha who worked down the hall. The only reason he even had the office was that his father owned the company. From the look of the papers he hadn't even touched these in weeks!  
  
Grinding her teeth in annoyance Emma picked them up and headed down the hall. "If that punk thinks he can just pawn off his work on me, he's mistaken!" The Alpha told herself furiously. "I have enough to do keeping my own cases up to date without doing his job too." Reaching Robin’s office Emma shoved the door open and began to give him a piece of her mind. The shouts died in Emma’s throat though as she was greeted with a bare and empty office. The desk was clear, as were his drawers and shelves. The fucker had been fired!  
  
Emma returned to her office and stared down at the pile of work she had inherited. "I guess I'm stuck with it," The Alpha thought bitterly and started to read through the first. She was still reading it, getting even more frustrated when her omega secretary, Regina walked through the door.

"What is it!?" The Alpha barked at Regina, her frustration obvious through her tone. The Omega was startled so badly that she dropped the file she had been holding. It opened and papers slid across the floor. Emma watched as the enticing omega hurriedly bent down and started scooping them up. As Regina reached across the floor for one that had slid the farthest Emma saw that her grey pencil skirt had somehow hiked up tightly around her thighs, revealing that her dark pantyhose were actually thigh high stockings, complete with a black garter strap attached which climbed that tanned thigh and disappeared under the skirt. Emma felt the familiar feeling between her legs.   
  
Immediately every ounce of anger and frustration the alpha had been feeling was sent straight to her cock which swelled to full and throbbing erection in the space of half a second. Regina stood up, clutching the file tightly in her hands, her face flush with arousal and her legs shaking slightly. The Omega was seconds away from getting on her knees and serving the mighty Alpha. Emma is the strongest, powerful Alpha she had encountered and her dominating pheromones are making the omega needy and submissive.

Emma’s eyes followed that flush down the omega’s long slender neck and down her chest. Her ample breasts, pushing out her blouse enough to provide the alpha with a mouthwatering amount of cleavage to stare at. The tight red fabric clung to the omega’s flat stomach, showing off her figure until it disappeared into the gray skirt.   
  
With shaky legs Regina hurried to the alpha’s desk and held out the file. She could see that Emma was staring at her body but did not comment. "This was left on my desk for you Ms. Swan." Regina said timidly before turning to leave. Emma’s eyes were now fastened to the omega’s ass which looked succulent in that tight skirt. All the blonde could think was that she didn't want Regina to leave. Emma needed to keep looking at the omega, seeing her sexy little body.

"What is in it Regina?" Emma asked, her voice now less like a bark, but still had a growl in it. The omega turned around, seeing the alpha’s eyes still devouring her. Closing the door firmly and locking it, she slowly walked back to the alpha’s desk. She knew what the alpha needed. She was more than ready to offer herself for the tall, muscular blonde.  
  
Once the petite omega reached the alpha’s desk she reached down and opened the file. "It looks like something that can be done later," Regina whimpered after a moment's hesitation. Her thighs are slick from her arousal. She just wanted Emma to throw her on this desk and fuck her until she is begging for more.

Emma definitely agreed, and she could think of something else she would much rather do.   
  
"Come around the desk, Omega." Emma said, scooting her chair back and turning it to the side as Regina approached. The Alpha could see her lust mirrored in the omega’s eyes as the blonde finally tore her gaze away from her body. As Regina drew near her hands found the bottom of her skirt and began pulling it once again up her thighs. Once it was high enough she straddled the Alpha in her chair, one leg to either side of the Alpha. Emma’s hands were clenched as the omega’s perfume invaded her nostrils, the scent arousing her even further. Unable to hold back the tidal wave of frustration and lust that had been building the Alpha grabbed the front of her blouse in both hands and ripped it open, buttons flying across the room. Regina gasped but Emma stifled it as she pulled the omega’s face to hers, kissing her deeply.   
  
Emma’s hands wandered her omega’s body roughly, crossing over her breasts, squeezing through the lace of her bra. Regina moaned into the Alpha’s mouth as her tongue pushed past her lips and found hers, caressing it briefly. Both of them were breathing heavy, gasping for air as they continued to make out. Regina was grinding herself down against the Alpha, Emma’s swollen member like an Iron staff that the omega was pushing against desperately.   
  
Emma slid her hands down the omega’s back to her ass, squeezing and grabbing at her skirt which she pulled at until she had succeeded in raising it past her ass and around her waist. Emma stood, the omega’s ass in her hands as she held her up, still kissing as she turned and lowered the omega to her desk. Regina’s brown eyes followed the alpha’s strong hands as she undid her belt and opened her slacks.

"Please Alpha," Regina moaned, still breathing hard, unable to finish her plea. 

“So needy” Emma chuckled.

“So needy for your cock” Regina moaned, playing with her ample tits. Emma groaned when she found Regina playing with her tits, pinching her nipples desperately. Her legs are splayed open proactively and the alpha could see her dripping cunt and smell her arousal.

“Filthy little slut!!” Emma grunted  
  
The Alpha’s turgid member forced its way out of her slacks as soon as she opened them, erect and curving upward slightly as it pointed lewdly towards the slutty omega. Regina moaned again as her eyes found it, watching it bob up and down slightly with her pulse. Stepping forward Emma grasped her legs and yanked her to the edge of the desk. Once again that cute little gasp reached Emma’s ears and she looked at the omega’s face, seeing the mixed look of desire and apprehension as she watched the alpha’s thick hard tool approaching her tight slit.   
  
Emma pulled aside Regina’s panties and gave a growl of approval as she saw the omega’s shaved pussy slick with desire and more than ready for her. Without another word the alpha shoved forward, impaling the petite omega on her huge shaft as she drove balls deep inside her. Regina’s scream must have been heard by the other secretaries but Emma was beyond caring. All the alpha could think about was pounding her frustration out on the tight wet cunt that was so deliciously squeezing her cock.   
  
Emma fucked Regina hard as she lay obscenely on her desk, one breast spilling out of her bra, her clothing still on but pushed aside. The omega’s eyes closed as Emma thrust into her time and again, their breathe coming in even harder gasps. "Yes," Regina managed to say between thrusts. "Yes... please... harder... Alpha… please…. You are sooo big… Oh fuck yes... fuck me... yes..."   
  
The Alpha did as she asked, lifting Regina’s legs above her shoulders and leaning down over her until they approached her chest. Emma hammered down into her secretary, bending her in half as she fucked her. It didn't take long for the scream to arrive. Each moan was louder than the last, each plea more urgent, until finally the omega screamed that she was cumming and her cunt clamped down around Emma.

"That's my little slutty secretary." Emma growled in her ear. "Cum for me, keep cumming for me."  
  
Regina responded with a wail of pleasure as Emma’s cock and balls were drenched with another gush of her cum. The heat of her cream and the pressure of her cunt pulled the alpha over the edge and she buried herself inside the omega as she came, each blast of her cum feeling like an eruption as she filled Regina’s already overflowing pussy. When Emma pulled out her cock, was followed by a stream of their mixed cum that flowed down Regina’s slit and ass to the desk beneath.

“I am not done with you yet Omega” Emma smirked darkly before turning her around. She bent Regina over her desk before entering her well fucked pussy.

“Oh my god” The omega wailed in pleasure, tears welling up in her eyes. “So big. Emma you feel so good inside me” Regina cried out pathetically.

“Tell me whore, do you whore yourself to everyone in this office? Did you let that idiot Robin fuck your needy cunt?” Emma growled, spanking her upturned ass. She has seen Robin all over Regina few times.

“No, only you Emma.. only you Alpha. I only want your cock” Regina whined as Emma continued to spank her harder pounding her mercilessly against the desk. Her face was pressed against Emma’s paperwork as the alpha used her cunt for her pleasure.

“You better not!! You are my toy. You belong to me. Only I will use you whenever wherever I want. I will fuck you everyday and will make you suck my cock when I eat my lunch” Emma laughed spanking her already red ass. “You belong to me omega. This pussy is mine. Mine… Mine”

“Yes… Yours… fuck yessss. Ruin me….. use me like a toy I am. Fuck me like a dirty little whore. Show me who I belong to. Teach me a lesson. Please let them all know that I belong to you!!” Regina blabbered pathetically pushing her hips back trying to match Emma’s thrust. But the alpha fucked her like a well-oiled machine hitting her sweet spot over and over again, making her scream out in pleasure. Regina saw stars as the alpha’s big dick started hitting her womb repeatedly. "Please alpha. I need your cum. Please cum inside me” She begged.

“You want my cum?” Emma growled.  


SMACK SMACK SMACK

“Yesssssssssssssssssss”

“You think you deserve it! You pathetic bitch” Emma hissed, fisting her black hair.

“Yes please, alpha. I need it, I want it. I will be your good slave. I will do anything you want. Give me your cum!” Regina sobbed.

“You look so beautiful when you cry. Fucking take it little whore. Take my cock. I am gonna fill that needy little cunt” Emma grunted as she pushed her deep inside the omega’s wet cunt.

“From now on I will you see 24/7 whenever I want. Your body belongs to me. You will be my office slut” Emma grinned spilling her seed deep inside Regina’s cunt.

Regina’s eyes rolled back in pleasure as the alpha filled her with seed. Her back arched as she came all over Emma’s cock while the alpha filled her cunt completely. Exhausted and satiated Regina slumped against the desk as Emma continued to fill her.

“Hmm you are such a wonderful secretary” Emma hummed, squeezing the omega’s plump ass. “I wanted to fuck you for so long” Emma admitted softly pulling her limp cock out of Regina’s well used pussy making the needy omega whine in disappointment. She brought Regina closer to her body holding her tightly in her strong arms, peppering kisses all over her neck, shoulder. Regina giggled at the alpha’s attention. Emma was usually stoic and rigid. She loved this soft side of Emma.

“I am glad you did Emma. I wanted this for so long as well. I was hoping you would bend me over this desk every day or feed me your dick” Regina purred pushing her ass against Emma’s soft member making the blonde growl loudly.

“You little vixen. As much I would love to fuck your tight cunt again I have plenty of work to do” Emma said, biting Regina’s shoulder playfully.

“hmm really?” Regina pouted.

“Don’t pout” Emma laughed, kissing her red lips. “May be later. How about I take you out on a dinner” She asked.

Regina’s eyes brightened at the idea “I would love that” she nodded kissing Emma’s lips again. They stayed together for a minute before Emma sent another secretary to the store to purchase a new blouse for the omega to replace the one she had ruined. While waiting Emma fucked the omega’s pretty mouth and filled her with another load of her cum, just as a knock on the door announced the arrival of her new shirt. She gave the alpha’s shaft another kiss before standing and striding over to the door, boldly opening it despite her half nakedness. The look on the face of Ruby holding her shopping back was priceless as Regina took it from her and thanked her. Emma caught a glimpse of her wide eyes as she looked from Regina to her, her now somewhat spent member still protruding from her open pants. Ruby’s longue red tongue flashed over her lips before Regina shut the door in her face and turned to pull off the remnants of her red silk chemise.

"I don’t like her!" Regina pouted cutely.

“Don’t worry babe. I am not interested in her” Emma said as Regina blushed cutely.  
  
The omega dressed, straightened her hair and left her office, and Emma returned to her paperwork, now finding it much easier to focus on organizing the new work they all had to do.


End file.
